


Just Listen

by UsedandAbused (SatansSlut)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSlut/pseuds/UsedandAbused
Summary: Matt not listening gets into more trouble than it's worthSmutty smut smut
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 12





	Just Listen

“Make it fucking stop!”

  
The anger filled the room and the voice that came with it was much more intense than the initial feeling emitted from it. I turned my head, I wanted to ask the blond what was wrong, but past experiences told me to pretend that I had not heard him, but he knew. He knew I had heard. Conversation ques that were the only thing that would save me now.

  
“What’s wrong Mells. Bad day at work?” I asked this focusing harder on playing my game than listening. Why you ask. Because it was simpler than listening. I already knew what he was going to say anyway. Misa Amane. That was the issue. She was always the issue. Unfortunately, this bitch was becoming _my_ issue. An argument per se. I had never met or even seen this god forsaken coworker. Ever. She however was my problem now. The problem. A severe issue that I would rather not have to think about if I had the choice, but choices were not a thing in this house they were but a mere distant wish Goddamn…how I wished.

  
“Misa fucking Amane. I told you yesterday how she is always horning in on things….”

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“…Making people do _things,_ well she’s coming over to help plan a work event. Like fuck! I did not sign up for this! Just let me work.”

  
“That sucks I’m sorry Mells.” I moved my eyes across my screen. Who knew what he was bitching about today just the bitching…make it stop Amane?

  
“You aren’t even goddamn listening. MATT!”

  
Turning my head, I paused my game looking at the blond. Goddamn he was angry. Wonder what she did today. A slight flush was adorning his normally beautiful features. Features that usually when I paid attention to them could get me going. The glare he gave me though. No. He wanted me dead. In his head he was probably thinking of one hundred and one ways to kill and hide my corpse. Of course, I had to turn this around, but how? I fucked up by not listening.

  
“Just tell her to fuck off or something,” I said finally turning around to look at the angry mafia leader. A mafia leader who had recently gotten a job in an office for a form of normalcy change of pace for whatever the fuck was going through his head when he decided to get an office fucking job. I couldn’t help, but internally laugh. I actually laughed when I had seen him wearing a suit to work and not his usual leather outfit. Not that Mello didn’t look good in a suit, but if you know Mello you know that’s not his thing.

  
“Were you listening at all you computer monkey?” A smirk adorned his lips. I had to smile. He knew me all too well. Placing his hands on his hips he cocked his head to the side blond tresses falling to the side of his face. That look of superiority distorting his features to be more menacing. I can see how he became a mafia leader.

  
“This computer monkey has gotten you a lot of precious information and not to mention has gotten you out of trouble. Tread lightly Mello.” I swallowed. Wow I had some balls. Felt kind of cool. A feeling I would probably pay for though. Removing my headset, I shifted in my leather chair, so I was facing Mello completely. I placed my hands in my lap in a condescending way to let him know that hey computer monkey or not I was done.

  
“Tell me then ice princess what the fucking deal is.” I licked my lips as the mafia leader stepped closer.

  
“I’ll tell you, you keyboard junkie,” placing his hands on my shoulders Mello spread his legs and sat in my lap straddling me. Rolling his hips sensually icy blue eyes stared into my own. “Dumbass Amane is coming over here to plan an event and your bitchass is going to help.”

  
“Oh?” My eyes shifted downwards watching the blond move his hips into mine as he grinded himself against me. I bit my lip. “Tell me how you’re going to make me do that?”

  
“How about I show you instead,” he said ghosting his lips over mine. Sitting up straighter my hands gripped his hips as I kissed him gently. It soon went from gentle to rough. Mello cocked his head to the side and began kissing me desperately as his hands ran underneath my striped shirt. Breathing in a deep breath of air I began to buck my hips into him telling him I wanted more. I’m easy trust me I already know.  
Mello obliged to my needy request as he expertly pulled my shirt over my head swiftly, beginning to unbutton his own black button up. Fuck, he knew I was going to plan his work event now. Sneaky bastard. No way could I not. Not now. My dick had already agreed for me to do it. That’s okay though because my dick and I had the same interests. Mello.

  
“Give me a minute,” Came a breathless Mello as he pulled away from my mouth abruptly. Standing to his feet I leaned back in my chair as I watched him unbutton his dress pants and drop them around his ankles icy blues staring at me with a sensuality that would put a porn star to shame. A sensuality that continued when he motioned for me to unzip myself.

  
Unzipping my pants my dick stood up straight piquing the interest of blond who then proceeded to sit down on it allowing it to enter himself slowly. I watched as his facial expression changed into one of pleasure. I think he was enjoying this as much as I was, At least the airy breath he released seemed to suggest it.

  
“Matt,” He groaned as my dick was fully inside of him. I moaned in response as the blond began to move against me his soft ass rubbing my leg.

  
“Fuck Mello you feel so good,” I groaned leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

  
“You do too Matt, move with me,” Came an airy groan.

  
Bucking my hips, I moved with the blond our pace picking up and his grip on my shoulders becoming tighter. The room filled with nothing but our voices as we fucked each other like we were never going to fuck again until…

  
_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

  
“God fucking dammmit Misa!”

  
I shot my eyes open and sat up straight immediately shoving Mello off me and into the floor.

  
“What the actual fuck Matt?!” He yelled as he fell on his ass on the apartment floor.

  
“You didn’t tell me she was coming here now! What the hell are you doing?!” Getting out of my chair I zipped myself back up and pulled on my striped t-shirt. Talk about bad fucking timing.

  
“I didn’t know either!”

  
“Mello open up! We have so much fun stuff to talk about!”

  
Pausing I looked over at a frantic Mello who was dressing.

  
“Is that her? She sounds so sweet,” I laughed sarcastically.

  
Shooting me an icy look Mello responded, “Wait till you see her.”

  
After dressing Mello walked over to the front door opening it to a short blond hair girl. Immediately as the door was opened, I was smacked in the face by a slightly sweet floral perfume that had clearly been sprayed heavily on. Smirking I immediately could tell what his issue with Amane was. They looked similar.

  
“Mello! So good to see you! Omg is this your friend?” Came the squeaky voice from the box blond.

  
“Hi, I’m Matt,” I introduced myself as she entered the apartment. “Mello’s _best_ friend,” I smirked shooting a glance at the mafia leader. Smiling I watched as she beamed and let herself into the living room that not even 10 minutes ago, we were fucking in.

  
“Oh, my you’re so handsome! How long have you known Mello for?”

  
“Oh, we’ve been besties for a while,” Looking over at the mafia I watched as he rolled his eyes giving him a gentle grin.

  
“How lovely. Mello and I are besties too!” Misa Beamed.

  
“So, I’ve heard he talks about you a lot.” Winking I shot Mello another grin. He was obviously already done with this visit before it even began. He was seething. It was glorious even if now I had to deal with Amane because of him. It was worth it.

  
As we all trouped into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table I watched as a happy Misa and irritated Mello began discussing work. Misa droned on about this and that and how ‘she felt things should be’. I began to feel the sentiment that Mello had felt for her. Miss Amane was annoying at best. How he dealt with her at work I have no idea. She was a blond hurricane. A blond hurricane that my dick and I had agreed to deal with. Believe me from now on I am choosing to listen and not just with my dick.

**Author’s Note: Sorry it was short and abrupt may make changes to it later, but that’s all for now folks!**


End file.
